Blood Moons and 'It's
by amalspach
Summary: In which Marco contemplates what he feels for his best friend and old crush. This takes place after the season two finale. I wrote it to make me feel better about who Marco ends up with. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Vs the Forces of Evil. If I did, Starco would have been a thing since day 1. As it is, I need to write this fanfiction to make up for the season 2 finale. Did anyone else feel upset Marco ended up with Jackie? I kinda was, even if Jackie seems nice enough. It's so obvious Star and Marco would be a great couple, and she totally likes him. Oh well. Onto the fanfic!**

* * *

Nothing. That was what Marco Diaz felt as he looked up at the ceiling, sprawled across his bed and failing to go to bed.

He knew he should be feeling overly excited that he just had his first kiss; and with Jackie Lynn-Thomas, no less. He should be feeling angry at Ludo for stealing the book and hurting his friends. He knew he should be afraid that he'd mess everything up again. He _knew_ he should be concerned for Glossaryk, who was captured and being kept who knows where. But all Marco really felt was detached, as if all of his feelings neutralized eachother.

Well, no. That wasn't entirely accurate. Deep down, he was scared and confused. But not about everything else going on, or even just about Ludo and his pets roaming free with the magical book of spells and an incredibly powerful blue mentor. No, Marco was confused about himself.

When he first met Jackie, he was entirely taken with her, infatuated with the girl. He decided long ago that she was his romantic 'it', the one he wanted to have his first date with, propose and get married to, and have kids and grow old with. Heck, Marco had even made a step by step plan of his life with her. Jackie was something he had always been sure about.

And after years, those crushing feelings hadn't changed. As he'd come to find out, Jackie was every inch the person he admired; not a popular girl at school, but a confident, pretty, smart, get-back-up-again, laid back skater girl with a good personality and a nice disposition. He liked her, and as it turned out, she had liked him back. It shouldn't be that complicated in his head.

When Jackie asked him out to the dance, he practically died. Even when his attempts to impress her fell flat, Jackie had helped him dust off the failure and told him that she admired his ability to pick himself back up and try again, no matter how embarrassing and stupid he might act. After he finally relaxed around her, he had a really good time. The teen had always liked Jackie, but now that they were edging past friendship, he could further appreciate her as a friend and possibly more.

And then, of course, came the kiss. It was a great first kiss. Jackie was great. The atmosphere was great. Everything was great. But he realized as he was walking his crying best friend back to the house that it was great but not life changing. He wasn't beside himself, wracked with so many emotions he couldn't think straight and the world seemed blurry. When he was young he had tried to make Jackie into everything. She was something, but she wasn't everything. She wasn't every _one_. And that idea secretly worried him.

Because he liked Jackie, still. He liked Jackie a lot.

But someone else was his 'it', too.

Star Butterfly was loud, occasionally annoying, boisterous, fierce, and adorable all at once. She was his best friend for life, no questions asked. But was that where it ended? Star was the one he would give anything to cheer up, would make nachos for whenever she wanted, would help with emotional problems in the the middle of the night _on the roof_ , would drop anything and everything to help. The blond had wormed her way into his heart and had no intentions of giving it back. When Marco was with her, he felt alive in ways he didn't know existed. Maybe it was the constant adrenaline rush or the excess of cuteness (because come on, his best friend was too cute for this world) talking, but Marco always felt his heart kick into overdrive when the magical princess was around.

She was the one he had imagined dorming with in college, visiting during the holidays, being the best man, er, woman, at his wedding. She was his 'it', but not in the same way, or so he thought.

But what if she was the one he lived with through college and after, visited his parents with during the holidays, and looked across at from the altar? It certainly put a damper on progress with Jackie.

Marco knew he loved Star. But lately he wasn't sure if it was friendly love, or the kind that made his heart thump against his ribcage. He was scared that it was the second, and he didn't want to deal with that while he liked Jackie. While he restlessly twisted and turned in his sheets, he almost convinced himself that Star was just his friend.

The Blood Moon was the only thing that really told him otherwise. The teen saw the moon darken red in a flash just after he kissed his long time crush. It reminded him of Star. Of the way she smiled lightly in the moonlight after he spun her around, of the way she looked _incredible_ while she danced. How her hand fit so well into his and the way she leaned into him ever so slightly. The boy was now blushing, hands shaking. Why would he think about Star right after his kiss with Jackie? All he could think about after the kiss and the moon was that his Star needed him.

' _The moon of lovers . . ._ ' someone had said. Was it true?

He threw off the covers, getting up and walking out of his room towards Star's. He needed to know. He needed to know, tonight.

Marco shoved open the door, and then stopped, because there she was, sitting in front of the window with her head in her hands, so utterly defeated. She looked up, a tiny bit of her old spark back.

"Marco?" she questioned, wiping her tears away again. "Wha . . . What are you doing in here? I thought everyone was asleep."

"I . . ." he trailed off. "I couldn't sleep. I feel terrible about everything and I'm confused and and - " He couldn't go on, and so he just sat down next to his best friend and maybe more. "I don't know what to feel. And it didn't hit me until now." He gazed into her blue eyes. "I'm so sorry I didn't pick up the phone. I might've gotten there in time to save everyone. I could have - "

"Don't," she interjected. "It's not your fault." She turned to her feet again, but put her hand on Marco's shoulder. His side grew warm and tingly because _oh my gosh, Star was a pretty girl and SHE WAS TOUCHING HIS ARM_. "I could have been more responsible. I should have gone with you guys to the dance, and then the book never would have been in the graveyard. Well, no, that would have ruined your chances with . . . well, with Jackie . . ." she trailed off, almost dejectedly. He lifted her chin.

"You wouldn't have, Star, and with Glossaryk - well, if none of this was my fault, it sure as heck wasn't yours. There was nothing you could have done different." He paused for a moment, considering whether or not to continue, before putting him arm around the cold girl on the floor and pressing on. "And besides, the dance sucked. We left almost instantly and ate terrible food at a dimly lit park bench. I doubt it could have been worse at first glance if you were with us." She laughed a little, smiling with watery features.

"Really?"

"Really," he responded warmly. She frowned again, realizing something.

"I'm really sorry, but I forgot to tell you," she began tenativly. "But I kinda spied on you guys while you skateboarded." Marco blinked.

"I know it was wrong, but you guys didn't respond, and I got worried, and . . ." she trailed off. "I'm a guilty mess. Again, I'm so sorry, Marco. I won't ever do it again and - " Marco hugged his best friend.

"I'm just glad you're okay," he mumbled into her hair, which totally smelled like cotton candy and flowers. Weird but nice. "Let's get you to bed." She held out her arms like a little girl, and he picked her up and carried her to her fluffy canopy bed. Her tears and sniffles were almost gone, relieved by time with her bestie. But as Marco put her down and began to move away, the girl grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Please stay with me," she pleaded softly, and his heart just about stopped. She bit her lip. "I know it's stupid, but I don't want to be alone tonight. Not after that." And so, with a dumb nod of his head, Marco climbed under the sheets, bracing himself after Star smacked into him, providing no hope of escape.

"I'm pretty much spooning you, Star," he stated. Not that he was complaining, as a new feeling blossomed in his chest. She just pulled her arms around him tighter.

"I know," she replied. "I'm not gonna lie, safe kid, I like it." The blond was now fighting to stay awake, eyes fluttering.

"I like it too, Star," he murmured, brushing the hair out of her eyes. In a moment of weakness, his gaze fell to her lips - a total mistake. After the shocking revelation that his friend was an attractive girl he may or may not like, Marco was in a delicate emotional crisis. He really wanted to kiss her. And so, with the lightest possible touch, he compromised, pressing his lips to her forehead. She shuddered lightly, and his eyes widened.

This wasn't even a real kiss, but it felt like one. Suddenly all he could think about was Star; how she looked in the dim light of the room, the way he could have sworn sparks flew when he kissed her. He felt warm and tingly and strangely giddy all at the same time. This was better than great.

"I like you, Jackie," he said into the night when he was sure that the beautiful girl next to him was asleep. But now he knew the truth. "But I love you, Star."

This Diaz had a new 'it'. She was his best friend and someday maybe his girlfriend. Marco smiled down at her. He'd say something in the morning.

But it was still too soon, way too soon, and he still had Jackie to worry about. Gosh - Jackie Lynn-Thomas. She was fantastic. But she wasn't Star.

That didn't mean he didn't like her, though. Even though he loved someone else.

Until everything else got tied up, though, he was happy with this. Star as his friend and Jackie as his more than friend rather than the other way around, no matter how good that other eventuality sounded. He would let Star decide for herself if she loved him like _this_. But for now, he decided not to worry about the world, choosing to hold onto Star Butterfly like a lifeline. Love always makes it through in the end, after all.

As he fell asleep, he could have sworn he saw the moon glint red through Star's window.

Maybe the Blood Moon was right after all.

* * *

 **So that's my first Starco fanfiction. Enjoy and please leave reviews, but take it easy on me; after all, it is my first time writing for these characters. Be sure to tell me how I did!**


End file.
